Tiny Questions
by Ryu Fox the Loonatic
Summary: First Loonatics, Looney Tunes, now Tiny Toons Q&A
1. Chapter 1

**So first came Loonatic Question, then looney Tunes Q&A, now Tiny Questions.**

**A Tiny Toons Q&A starring the cast: Buster, Babs, Plucky, Dizzy, Furball, Hamton, Fifi, Calamity, Lea, Beeper, all of them.**

**So as always Questions, Dares, ETC**

** Here's a first one from Myself**

** Who's excited**

Buster: "I certainly am."

Babs: "Same here."

Calamity: "It would be quite fun."

Lea: "As long as you're excited man."

Calamity: "I am."

Plucky: "Yay if my parents could see my now."

Dizzy: "I love Q&A!"

Beeper: "Let's do this!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Questions, Dares, ETC from dudeofsentai, Fan, and Myself**

** dudeofsentai**

**All right I have to make this quick because an egos monster just broke into my house everyone's favorite sport (egos breaks into room) here we go again FEVER!**

Lea: "Basketball."

Calamity: "Basketball."

Furball: "Basketball."

Babs: "Volleyball."

Buster: "Football."

Dizzy: "Football."

Plucky: "Golf."

**Fan**

**Buster and Babs: Did you know Bugs has footage of you two kissing in the hallway?**

Buster: "…BUGS BUNNY!"

Babs: *blushes*

**Hampton: Have you ever stayed at a Hampton Inn?**

Hampton: "I did once."

**Everyone: Just so everyone knows, I am a BusterXBabs supporter, and FurballXFifi supporter.**

Furball: "…"

Buster: "Well alright then."

**Furball: Read this story by Timon64 called Furball's story.**

Furball reads it.

Furball: "That's actually cool I guess."

**Myself**

** Favorite animals**

Lea: "Cats and dogs."

Calamity: "Foxes and roadrunners."

Dizzy: "All of them."

Furball: "Just ducks, birds, and foxes."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Questions, Dares, ETC from Fan and dudeofsentai**

** Fan**

**Everyone: What was your favorite cartoon to work ok?**

Buster: "I kinda liked "Who Bopped Bugs Bunny" because it was a parody of "Who Framed Roger Rabbit"."

Hamton: "Hero Hamton" was cool."

Babs: "Tiny Toons Spring Break."

**Buster and Babs: What is your favorite cartoon of today? One of mine is Phineas and Ferb.**

Buster: "I like to watch Family Matters."

Babs: "I like Adventure Time."

**Plucky: Do you watch the Masters?**

Plucky: "Used to."

**Monty: Why are you so greedy? You should really meet Mr. Krabs from Spongebob.**

Monty: "Please. That crab is more crabbier than me. He's cheap even to his daughter."

**Everyone who doesn't have a significant other: Who is your celebrity crush? Mine is probably Ariana Grande.**

Shirley: "I kinda like Justin Bieber. He's hot."

**Everyone: Who made the funniest blooper on set? What was said blooper?**

Buster: "Well there was this one where in our intro when Plucky was coming to the screen when we said "We're invading your TV" and he just hit his head right at the camera.

And we were all laughing like crazy."

Plucky: "It wasn't that funny."

Babs: "It was to us."

**dudeofsentai**

** If you guys could work together to make a toku hero what would it be? Story and all.**

Bubs: "Good question."

Babs: "Well the naming's gonna be hard, but the creation would probably be a hero with abilities over stuff we do but more powerful."

Plucky: "Yea and maybe he can do tricks like our mentors do."

Buster: "And his looks can be a black vest with TT on the chest and black loose pants."

Plucky: "Along with a cape. And he could fight alongside the team."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and don't forget to Favorite/Follow and I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Questions, Dares, ETC from Fan and cartoonfan93**

** Fan**

**Has anyone ever sworn on set besides Buster and Fowlmouth?**

Calamity: "Yea calling Beeper a co**"

**cartoonfan93**

**Furrball: Do you love Fifi?**

Furball: "Only a tiny bit really."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Questions, Dares, ETC from UnknownWarner**

**Buster: Why are you so adorable?**

Buster: "You could say I learned it from my mentor Bugs Bunny."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Questions, Dares, ETC from Fan**

**Buster, Plucky, Hampton, and Calamity: Pick one college Football playoff team each, to win the championship, the teams are:**

**The Alabama Crimson Tide**

**The Oregon Dicks**

**The Florida State Seminoles**

**The Ohio State Buckeyes.****Happy picking!**

Buster: "I'm gonna go for Florida State Seminoles."

Hampton: "Same here."

Plucky: "I'm going for Oregon Dicks."

Calamity: 'Uh not a fan of Football but I guess Alabama Crimson Tide.'

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Questions, Dares, ETC from liza7701**

**Lea: Do you have a mentor? What do you think of him/her**

Lea: "Uh I…technically don't really have a mentor I mean there is a bit of Wile but I mostly take after Xinini Fox and he's a pretty cool guy when you get to know him. Same with

Wile."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Questions, Dares, ETC from Josh S**

**Buster and Babs: First off I'm a big supporter of BusterXBabs u guys are soooo cute together, and second I need help how do u win over a girl when I'm a shy nerdy**

** person help me Buster and Babs ur my only hope.**

Babs: "Just be yourself but put some fun and somewhat crazy things into it."

Buster: "Yea and you could do things that she would love to do."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Questions, Dares, ETC from ToonFan**

**Calamity: When you and Little Beeper sometimes act as friends, do you really**

** like him?**

Calamity: "Kinda in between sometimes I do, sometimes I don't. I mean there were

times where he can be pessimistic and normally braggy about his speed."

Beeper: "Well you should least expect it cause I'm a roadrunner. And plus I don't

pessimistic that much."

Calamity: "But on the flipside we both have some things in common. Same interests all

that so yea."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and don't**

** forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Questions, Dares, ETC from bunny fan 1**

** Babs: Watch Space Jam, then watch The Looney Tunes Show ep.2 then tell me **

**your thoughts on both Lolas**

She watches them.

Babs: "Why? They made Lola this amazing girl who's sassy and aggressive and all that

and now in LTS they make her this absent minded person who's also crazy and doesn't

stop talking. Why?!"

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and don't**

** forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


End file.
